


Teen Wolf

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School continues for the pack as Stiles struggles with the nogistune inside him. As the pack wait eagerly for Derek to return with information about how to help Stiles, Stiles encounters Derek's other sister, Cora's twin, Callie Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott and Stiles pulled up in front of the school and parked. Scott turned off and got off his bike, taking off his helmet. Stiles got out of his car, locked it and went to Scott.

"Hey, Scott. Have you heard anything from Derek or Peter?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"No. Still nothing." Scott said. Stiles sighed. "Stiles, calm down. We'll figure something out. Deaton will just keep giving you the shots."

"Yeah, how long until it kills me?" Stiles sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The two started for the school, when they heard the familiar rumble of a car. They turned and saw Derek's black Camero pulling up.

"Derek's back..." Scott said. They looked at each other, confused, then back at the car. In complete shock to them both, both the driver and passenger side doors opened. Derek emerged from the driver's side and rounded the car as a girl with a backpack emerged from the passanger side.

"Who is that?" Stiles asked, the both of them in complete and utter confusion and shock.

Derek smiled so warmly at the girl, the boys were taken aback. He touched her cheek, caressing it. A lively giggle came from the girl, followed by a mumbled speech. Derek chuckled and hugged her. Scott and Stiles' mouths dropped.

"What just happened?!" Stiles asked, dumbfounded.  
~*~  
I stepped out of the car, slipping my bag over my shoulder. Derek rounded the car and came to me.

"You don't need to go. You can stay home with us." Derek said, smiling.

"No. I need to go. How else can we find anthing out?" I said. Derek touched my cheek.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said, sliding his thumb over my cheek, gently. I giggled.

"I'll be fine, Derek. I can handle myself." I said. "I'm gonna be late."

"Alright, alright." Derek chuckled and hugged me tight. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." I said. Derek kissed my cheek and let me go.

"I'll call you at lunch" I said, starting to walk toward the school.

"Oh...My God...She's gorgeous!" Stiles said. "And..Dating Derek Hale?"

Stiles looked at Scott. "I have no idea..." Scott said, looking at Stiles.

I walked toward the two, but was too busy digging through my bag and slammed into Stiles, my papers flying.

"Oh, God! Geez, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, scrambling for my papers.

"No, it's ok." Stiles said, helping me. I looked up, a stack of papers in my hand. I was about 3 inches from Stiles' face. I smiled, slighting, and let out a soft giggle. Stiles did the same, letting out a soft chuckle. We stood and I tucke a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"Um...Sorry about that. I was just looking for my schedule..." I said.

"It's okay. Oh, uh, here." Stiles handed me my papers.

"Thanks." I said, taking them and shoving them back in my bag.

"So, you're new?" He asked.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted. I turned.

"Derek!..." I hissed. I waved him away, mouthing, "Go!"

Derek glared at Stiles. I gave him a look, then Derek sighed and got in his car and drove away. I turned back to Stiles and Scott.

"Sorry. Derek can be really protective of me." I said, adjusting my bag.

"Yeah. We noticed." Stiles said, glancing at Scott. I giggled.

"Well, I'm gonna be late for class, so..."

"Yeah. Right." Stiles said, shifting awkwardly. Scott snickered.

"Do you need help finding your class?" Scott asked.

"Uh..." I pulled out my schedule. Scott took it and looked at it.

"Okay, so go straight in and make a left. All the way down. Last door on your right." Scott said, pointing then handing my schedule back.

"Thanks..."

"Oh, Scott. And you know Stiles..." Scott said, nudging Stiles.

"Scott and Stiles...Ok." I giggled. "See you around then."

I moved around them and headed for the door. The two turned and watched me. I slowed as I neared the door and turned back, looking at Stiles. I smiled and walked into the school.

Stiles turned to Scott, backhanding his shoulder.

"Dude! She's...She..."

"Is dating Derek?" Scott said, laughing at his friend's pain.

"Yeah." Stiles groaned. "Why?!..."

Scott laughed. "Come on. We're gonna be late."

They headed inside.  
~*~  
I headed to my fourth class, walking in almost 10 minutes late. I walked in and the entire class looked at me. I looked at them, standing like a deer in headlights.

"Um...Hi...Am I in the right class?" I asked, looking at the teacher.

"Are you Callie Hale?" He asked. I nodded. "Then yes. I am Mr. Yukimura. Please take a seat."

I nodded and turned to the class, looking for a seat. I saw Stiles and smiled, happy to see a somewhat familiar face. I started to walk toward the empty seat next to him, until I saw who sat behind him.

Aiden looked up and his eyes widened, briefly, as did mine. My face took on one of surprise and confusion, then turned to anger and irritation. I took the spot and avoided looking at him.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Adien asked, in a low whisper, leaning over to me. I clenched my teeth and didn't respond. Aiden sighed. "Callie...You have to talk to me at one point."

"Aiden. Miss Hale. Please. Now, as I was saying..." I glanced at Aiden but still said nothing. Stiles turned to me.

"Your last name is Hale?" He whispered. I nodded, smiling lightly. "Are you...Like...Married or something?"

I blinked and looked at him, confused. I opened my mouth to respond.

"Miss Hale! Mr. Stilinski!" Me and Stiles both jumped and turned. "Do I need to give you a detention on the first day, Miss Hale?"

"No, sir...Sorry..." I said. Stiles chewed his thumbnail.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

"Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." Stiles said. Mr. Yukimura looked at us both, the continued.

"Now..."  
~*~  
After the bell rang, I rushed out of the class to avoid Aiden. I weaved in and out of the crowd, until I slammed, hard, into someone.

"Oof!" The sound came from us both and we fell. I whimpered and looked up.

"I must be a magnet. You keep running into me..." Stiles groaned. We both sat up. I held my stomach and Stiles rubbed his back.

"Sorry, Stiles." I said.

"It's alright...I've had worse." He said, with a slight smile. I smiled and started gathering my things. "Why did you leave class so fast? That hungry?"

I giggled. "No. I just wanted to get away from Aiden..."

"You know Aiden?" Stiles asked, helping me up. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"How do you know him?" Before I could answer, Scott and Lydia found us.

"Hey...Um, what happened?" Scott asked, as Stiles fixed his shirt and I picked up my books.

"I ran into Stiles...Literally." I said, putting my books into my bag.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lydia asked. The three of us looked at her. "What?"

"I'm Callie Hale." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hale? As in Derek and Peter Hale?" Lydia asked, shocked. Scott looked equally shocked.

"Yeah. He's my..."

"Scott!" We all turned. Issac and Allison came toward us.

"Issac? What is it?" Scott asked.

"Um...Derek is here..." Issac said.

"Yeah. He's back. I know." Scott said.

"No, uh...He's outside...Right now." Issac said. We all looked at each other, then I took off for the door. The others stood there for a moment, then followed me.

"Derek!" I shouted as soon as I saw him. Derek was leaning against the front of his car. He stood straight and turned to me. I slipped my bag off my shoulder, dropping it. I got to him and Derek gripped my shoulders, holding me back.

"Callie, calm down." He said.

"What are you doing here? God, can't you just trust me?!" I growled.

"I do trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust." He said, letting go of my shoulders and leaning against the car. I looked through the windshield and got even more angry. I hadn't seen the others gather a few yards behind us.

"Derek...Where is she?" I asked, pointing to the backseat. Derek looked away and shifted. I curled my fists. "Derek! Where is she?!"

"She's at home..." He responded.

"Alone?" Derek shifted again, refusing to meet my eyes. "Derek, Cora isn't in town...Who is she with?..."

"Peter..."

"You left Carson alone with Peter?!" I screamed, going for his throat. Before I could even move more than an inch, two arms wrapped tight around my waist, pulling me back. derek sighed and stood up. I turned to see who held me. "Aiden!"

"Callie, chill out!" Aiden said, as I struggled against him.

"Aiden, let me go...Now!" I shouted, clawing at his hands.

"Not until you calm down." Aiden purred gently in my ear, tightening his grip. I squeezed my eyes shut and growled. I slowly relaxed and Aiden let me go. I pulled away from him, glaring at him, and turned to Derek.

"Peter? _**PETER**_?! You've met him right?!" I shouted, taking a step toward him. Derek flinched.

"Yes, Callie. I've met my uncle." Derek said.

"And you left Carson alone with him?!" I said.

"She's fine with him. He knows I'll kill him if anything happens to her." Derek said.

"I will too." Aiden said. I looked at him.

"This has nothing to do with you." I hissed. Aiden laughed, harshly.

"Really? Are we really going to go through this again?" He said.

"Aiden, zip it." Derek said. He turned to me "Look, I came here for a reason, Callie...It wasn't for you..."

"Then, why, Derek?"

"Peter heard back from Cora." My anger quickly disappeared. "She's fine. Don't worry...But we have a problem...There are new hunters heading our way. I came to warn everyone.

Aiden looked at him. " _New_ hunters? What about the Argents?"

"They have a bigger rep than the Argents...And more kills." Derek sighed. "Look, tell Scott and the others to keep a look out. And be careful."

Derek got back into his car and took off. I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I turned to Aiden.

"Has nothing to do with me? Nothing to do with me?! I'm pretty damn sure I had a huge part in this..." He said, crossing his arms. I glared at him.

The others came over to us. I used the opportunity to put a substantial amount of distance between us.

"Aiden, what did he say?" Ethan had joined the others when Aiden held me back from killing Derek.

"Ethan." I said. Ethan looked at me.

"Hey...Callie..." Ethan said, shifting and glancing at Aiden. Aiden sighed.

"Okay, can you settle your little issues later? Lydia said. "What did Derek say?"

"He said there were new hunters heading this way." I said.

"Why would he tell you? Are you a wolf?" Issac asked.

"Oh, yeah...Right..." Ethan said. I stepped, hard, on his foot before he finished saying, 'Oh, yeah'. "Yeah, right...She's not a wolf..."

I stepped back and Ethan went to the other side of Aiden.

"But you're a Hale?" Scott said. Issac and Allison looked at me, shocked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"By blood?" Allison asked.

"It doesn't matter. New hunters means they're going to question and be suspicious of anyone associated with wolves." I said.

"She's right." Stiles said, squeezing his way through. "It's happened before."

Stiles handed me my bag. I smiled at him and took it. Stiles smiled back. Aiden looked from me to STiles, and glared at Stiles. Lydia looked from Aiden to me and glared at me.

Scott sighed. "All right, look. Let's deal with this after school."

Everyone nodded and mumbled their agreements, then we all headed toward the cafeteria.  
~*~  
After school, I quickly crossed the lacrosse field and into the woods. I was ready to tear off and let go of my anger from the day, when I heard someone call my name.

"Callie!" I turned, praying it wasn't Aiden. Thankfully, it wasn't. Stiles jogged toward me. I smiled, lightly, my anger briefly faded. He smiled back. "Hey."

"Hi." I said.

"Where are you going? We're all waiting for you." He said. I raised and eyebrow, confused.

"Why?" I asked. Stiles looked confused, too.

"We're going to try to figure out how to not get killed by these new hunters?" He said. I sighed and shifted, adjusting my bag.

"Look, Stiles...I've known Aiden and Ethan for a long time, and the res of you, not so much..." I started.

"So, just stay with them..." Stiles said, shrugging. I gave a short laugh.

"Stiles...I can't stand the twins. We had a falling out a few years back and I haven't seen him since..."

" 'Him'?" I tensed.

"Them...Look..." I scratched at my forehead, lightly. "Stiles, it's not a good time. And I'm not a wolf, so I wouldn't be any use anyway."

"Well...Me, Allison, and Lydia aren't either?"

"Yeah, but Allison is a hunter, Lydia is a banshee and you're Scott's best friend. You all have connections with each other. I'm just an outsider." I said. Stiles blinked.

"Wait...How do you know all that, when we don't even know you?" He asked, confused.

"I **_am_** Derek's sister. He tells me everything." Realization and relief came over his face and he laguhed.

"His sister! Duh!" I giggled.

"Yeah. Um, what was with that whole 'married' thing in class?" I asked. Stiles' cheeks darkened.

"Well...It's just...The way Derek was acting toward you..."

"You got 'married' from that?" I giggled. Stiles chuckled. "I'm his baby sister. He's just protective."

"And affectionate...Really affectionate. I didn't even see him like that with Cora."

"Well, Cora is older. But only by a few minutes. She's just...Dunno? More mature? She's more like our mom than me."

"Wait...You're twins?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know that?" I asked.

"No. We thought Cora was his only younger sister." Stiles said. He shook his head. "Anyway, are you comming back with me, or...?"

I gave him a soft smile. "Stiles...Thanks for the concern, but I wouldn't be any use. I'm just going to walk through the woods."

I touched his arm and smiled, letting my hand slide down his arm, touching his hand. Stiles smiled and squeezed my hand gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles." I turned and walked into the woods.

Stiles stood there, watching me until I disappeared over the hill. Suddenly, two strong, clawed, hands descended on his shoulders, gripping them tight. Stiles jumped and turned.

"Jesus Christ, Derek. Are you trying to kill me?" Stiles asked. Derek smirked, if only briefly, then retook his normal stern face.

"If you keep eye-groping my sister...Then yes. I will kill you." He said, giving Stiles' shoulders a VERY tight squeeze.

"Ah! Ah! _AH_! _OKAY_! Okay!" Stiles exclaimed, moving away from Derek. Stiles rubbed his shoulders. "Damn, Derek..."  
~*~  
I trudged up to the building and up to our loft, my clothes all tattered and torn. I threw open the door and walked in. Derek and Peter looked up at me. Peter chuckled.

"Have fun?" He said. I glared at him.

"Shut up. Where's Carson?" I asked, pulling my tattered shirt off and grabbing one of Derek's button up shirts, pulling it on.

"Callie, relax. She's asleep." Derek said.

"Did she eat?" I asked.

"Yes. I fed her, Cal." Peter said. "Come on, Callie. I'm not that bad."

I looked at him. "Do you really want me to respond to that?" I asked, buttoning the three middle buttons on my shirt. Peter made a face at me and mock laughed.

"All right, knock it off, you two." Derek said. I lounged on the couch.

"Have you heard from Cora?" I asked. Derek shook his head.

"No. Last I heard, she was on her way back from Tahoe." Derek said. I chewed my nail. "Don't worry. Cora can handle herself. She's like mom."

I smiled. "Yeah. She is."

Derek smiled and come over to me. He went behind the couch and hugged me tight.

"You need to talk to Aiden. Carson needs him too, you know..." Derek whispered. I tensed and clenched my fists. "Don't start. You know I'm right. You three were doing great for 4 years."

"No. Me and Carson have done just fine for the past 2 years. I don't need him anymore. Besides, I have you and Cora." I said. Peter looked up.

"And me." Peter said. I looked at him.

"Don't get me started..." I said. Derek let go of me and stood.

"Do you have to antagonize her, Peter?

"Do you have to be so sensitive, Derek?"

"I swear, one of these days, Peter. I'll wring your neck." I said, gesturing as though I were choking him. Peter smirked.

"Ok. If these new hunters are moving into town, we need to figure out where they're going to hit us first..."  
~*~


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I pulled up in Derek's camero and parked. I checked my face in the mirror, quickly, then grabbed my bag and got out. I locked the car and headed for the school. The roar of Aiden's bike got closer. I turned and jumped back as he skidded to a halt, inches in front of me. Aiden took off his helmet and smirked.

"That's not cute anymore." I said, crossing my arms. Aiden chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, that move got me you all those years ago." He said.

"Yeah. Keywords being, 'years ago'. I told you it doesn't work anymore." I said. Aiden turned off his bike and got off.

"I want to see Carson, Callie." He said, walking closer to me. I tensed.

"You want to see her now? You left, Aiden. No explanation. To join that stupid Alpha pack. _Now_ you want back in? You'll have to go through me and Cora before you even touch Carson." I hissed. I turned to leave and Aiden grabbed my upper arm. I whipped my head around, looking at his hand, then glared at him. "Aiden...Let go."

"Don't act like I was never there and just up and left. I've been there since the beginning. I've been there." Aiden growled. His eyes began to glow and his teeth stuck out. Suddenly, Aiden got tackled, bringing me down with him. I hit the ground, hard, looking up to see Ethan on top of Aiden, holding him down.

"Aiden! Calm the hell down!" Ethan shouted. Scott, Stiles, Issac, Lydia and Allison all rushed to us. Scott and Ethan hauled Aiden up, keeping a tight grip on him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stiles helped me up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I stood up and close to Stiles. I looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. I gave him a light smile. We turned and looked at Aiden. Lydia went to him.

"Hey. Aiden. You need to calm down. We're at school. You can't do this now." She said, cupping his face. Aiden didn't look at her once. His eyes were glued to me. Lydia glanced back at me slightly. She huffed and turned back to Aiden. She stepped back and slapped him, hard. All of us were in shock. Ethan and Scott dropped Aiden's arms and stepped back, in disbelief.

"O...Kay...Pain is supposed to stop the change, right?" Stiles said, shrugging. Scott gave him a look. I elbowed his stomach.

"Good. Now, can we get to class, please?" Lydia said, looking at the rest of us, but glaring at me. Ethan put a hand on his twins' shoulder. Aiden shoved his hand away, fixing his jacket then picking up his helmet and his bag. Aiden glared at me, then he and Ethan walked into the school. The others followed, leaving me and Stiles behind.

I sighed. "God, this isn't how I wanted to come back..."

"What even happened?" Stiles asked, concerned. We started to walk toward the school. I was about to respond when, as I adjusted my bag, I felt a sharp pain on my side. I cried out and held my side. "Whoa, whoa. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...God, it hurts..." I said, touching my side, gently.

"Let me see." He said. He bent down, slightly, to look at my side. I looked at him.

"Oh, my. Trying to get me out of my clothes already, Stilinski?" I giggled. "I don't put out on the first date."

"Hey..." He stood up. "The asinine sarcasm is my department..."

He smirked. I giggled and lifted my shirt. Stiles touched my side, gingerly. I inhaled sharply and moved away slightly.

"Okay, don't do that." I said.

"You might have broken a rib or two..."

"Or had it broken for me..." Stiles chuckled. I looked at him and giggled.

"We should get you to a hospital." Stiles said, leading me to his Jeep.

"Take me to Deaton.. Not a hospital." I said. Stiles looked at me.

"Deaton? The vet? Why?"

"My mom always took Derek and Cora and me to him as kids. Look, I know it's a little weird..."

"A little?" I gave him a look.

"But can you please just take me to him?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go." Stiles helped me into his car and he got in and we took off.  
~*~  
We got to the animal hospital and walked in.

"I'll be just a minute!" Deaton called. I went through the two way door and back to his exam room.

"Um, Callie, I don't think you should go back there..." Stiles said, following me. I walked in and Deaton looked up.

"Callie Hale. As I live and breathe." Deaton chuckled. I smiled. He came over to me and hugged me, tight.

"Ow! Actually..." I pulled away. "That's why we're here."

I lifted my shirt. A black and blue bruise had started to form. Deaton looked at me in shock.

"How did this happen?" Deaton asked. I glanced at Stiles and sighed.

"It's...A long story. Can you help me?" I asked.

"It's already begun to heal...It would be much darker and bigger if it were getting worse...I'll have to re-break it to set it." Deaton said.

"Whoa, what? Re...With what? A sledgehammer?!" Stiles exclaimed. Me and Deaton looked at him, as Deaton pulled out a golf club.

"No, Stiles. That's a bit extreme." Deaton said. Stiles folded his arms, chewing his thumbnail.

"You're going to hit her with it? To break her ribs?" Stiles said.

"Stiles. Derek finds out Aiden did this? You don't have to worry as much about those new hunters..." I said, holding out my hand to him. He smiled, lightly, and came over to me, taking my hand. "Will you feel better if you hold my hand?"

Stiles dropped my hand and sighed, a smile still on his face. I giggled.

"I'm sorry. It's habit." I said.

"Alright, Callie. Ready?" Deaton asked. I looked at Deaton, then at Stiles.

"No, really. I AM a little scared..." I said, holding out my hand. Stiles took my hand again, squeezing it, gently. I smiled at him, then looked at Deaton, nodding. Deaton raised the club. I watched the light bounce off the shiny metal rod. My heart skipped a beat and I looked away, squeezing my eyes shut, tight, as the club came at me, fast.

I screamed at the impact, trying not to break Stiles' hand from squeezing it. I opened my eyes, looking at Stiles. He had a pained expression, mixed with sympathy and worry.

"Okay Callie. Can you lay down on the table, please. And remove your shirt." Deaton said, putting the golf club back. I nodded, taking off my shirt, carefully. My phone started going off, almost non-stop. I sighed.

"That's probably, Derek." I said.

"Callie. If I don't reset your ribs, I'll have to re-break them again." Deaton said. I laid on the table.

"Derek will just have to suffer." I said.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Stiles asked. I looked at him and smiled as Deaton put his gloved on.

"Yeah. Thanks. Just...Tell him I fell or something...Please don't tell him it was Aiden..." I said. Stiles nodded. I handed him my phone. He took it and answered.

"Derek? Hey, it's Stiles..." Stiles left the room, arguing with Derek. Deaton glanced at Stiles' retreating form. Once he heard the bell on the front door, he turned to me.

"So, I'm assuming no one knows?" He asked.

"No one knows anything. At least not Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Issac or Allison." I said.

"Just the twins?" He asked. I nodded. "They haven't told anyone?"

"I'd rip out their throats if they did, before we were ready. They both almost have, though...With both..."

"Carson?" I nodded. "How is she adjusting?"

"Well. She's eating normally again." Deaton nodded.

"Mm. That's good. I'm glad." Deaton started bandaging my stomach. "And...Cora?"

"She and Carson are good, finally."

"You know that's not what I meant..." I looked away.

"She's worried about Aiden wanting to see Carson...He's already asked me today..."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't really answer him...I really don't care, as long as he doesn't hurt her again. But Cora will kill him if he gets anywhere near her."

"Is she back yet?" I sighed.

"It's only two hours from Tahoe to Beacon Hills...The last we heard from her was yesterday...at 2 in the afternoon. She's still not back yet and Derek is starting to worry."

"That's odd...I'll make some calls."

"Thank you, Deaton."

"Okay. All done. It should take a few hours, then you should feel better." Deaton said, handing me a bottle of pain killers. I took it and sat up.

"Thanks." Deaton gave me a warm smile.

"You're welcome. Now you should get back to school."  
~*~  
"Whoa, whoa! Derek, calm down. Callie's fine. She fell and broke a rib."

"* ** _WHAT?!_** Is she okay?!*" Derek screamed. Stiles held the phone away from his ear.

"Okay, ow. My eardrum is gone...Yes, she's fine. We're at the animal hospital with Deaton right now. He's fixing her up now." Stiles said. Derek sighed, heavily.

"*I'm coming down there.*"

"What? Why? Derek, she's okay. I'm taking care of her. I mean, I'm the one who brought her here. It was my idea to get her ribs looked at."

"*Stiles, she's my baby sister. I'm coming down there.*"

"She's going to be done soon and we're going back to school."

"*Like hell! She has a broken rib!*"

"Broken rib _s_..."

"*Stiles!*" Stiles sighed. I walked out.

"Give me my phone..." I took it. "Derek."

"*Callie? Are you okay? How did you break your rib? Who's body does Peter have to help me hide!?*" I rolled my eyes.

"Derek, for God's sake, it's just a broken rib. I'm not dead. I didn't lose a limb."

"*I'm coming to pick you up. You're not going back to school today.*"

"Derek, I swear, if you show up at the school again...You need to stay and take care of Carson. Cora isn't here and you're not leaving her with Peter again..." The line was silent for a while.

"*You come straight back after school, Callie.*" I smirked.

"I'll be home, when I'm home. I have a school project to do." I said. "I'm late for class. I'll see you at home. I love you, goodbye."

And I hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Stiles. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked, an amused look on my face.

"Nothing, just...I've never heard someone talk to Derek Hale like that." Stiles said, amused. I laughed as we headed back to the car.

"'Derek Hale'. You say it as though he's some super badass." I said. Stiles opened the passenger door.

"Um, he kind of is." Stiles said. I took Stiles' hand and he helped me into the Jeep. I giggled.

"He's just a man, Stiles. Okay, werewolf, but still." I shifted in my seat as Stiles got in. "My mom...She was a bad ass."

"Be that as it may...The last few months, Derek is a bad ass." Stiles said, starting his car.

"Who you're afraid of." I giggled. Stiles looked at me.

"What? I'm...I'm not...afraid of him..." He said. I giggled and patted his hand.

"Okay, sweetie. You keep thinking that." I giggled. Stiles chuckled and pinched my hand, gently. I squeaked and smacked his hand away. Stiles laughed. "Drive, Stilinski. We're move than late."  
~*~  
Me and Stiles walked into class almost halfway through. Mr. Yukimura was in the middle of a lecture. The entire class turned and looked at us.

"Miss Hale. Mr. Stilinski. Nice of you to join us." He said.

"Sorry, sir. My fault." Stiles said, giving a charming smile. Mr. Yukimura gave us a look and gestured for us to take our seats. Stiles chuckled and I giggled. We weaved through the desks and found two empty desks, side by side...and in front of Aiden. I had seen Aiden's eyes glued to me and Stiles when we walked in, glaring with pure hatred. We sat down. I ignored him, Stiles glanced back at him.

"What's with him?" Stiles whispered.

"Ignore him. He's just a wounded puppy." I said. Stiles glanced back at him, again. Aiden's eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head. Stiles' eyes widened in slight fear and immediately turned back around. I heard Aiden snicker in satisfaction. I turned my head toward him, slightly. In my peripheral vision, I saw Aiden sit back, a smug smirk on his face. A low resonating growl emerged. Aiden jumped and hunched over his desk. I smirked and opened my history book.  
~*~  
At lunch, me and Stiles walked toward the cafeteria, Aiden tailing us, Ethan tailing him.

"Aiden!" Ethan called. Aiden ignored every call. When me and Stiles reached the doors, I turned, my fist flying at Aiden's face. Aiden grabbed my arm, twisting it around and pinned it to my back, then slammed me into the wall, pinning me. I whimpered as my ribs were crushed for the third time that day.

"Hey! Aiden!" Stiles started for him, but Ethan held him back.

"No. Leave them be. This is a long time coming." Ethan said.

"She has 3 broken ribs!" Stiles shouted. I struggled against Aiden.

"Let me go, Aiden!" I yelled.

"You think you can show up here, and act like you own the place? After _everything_ that's happened?" Aiden growled. I slammed my elbow into his face. Aiden's grip loosened and he held his face, groaning, and falling back. Ethan caught him.

"You forget, I grew up here! _You_  didn't! I came back home!" I said. Ethan held up his brother and Stiles came to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, resting his hand on my lower back. I leaned into him, slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. I glared at Aiden. "You don't _own_ me, Aiden. You have no...Wolf claim on me!"

"So everything we had meant nothing?!" Aiden shouted.

"Not after Cora and Carson!" I said, glaring at him.

"Can't you let that go?! It was two years ago!"

"I'm still stuck with what happened 5 years ago!" I screamed. Aiden started for me. I braced myself to push Stiles aside and deflect Aiden, but someone slammed into him, taking him to the ground. The two wrestled around for a moment. Finally, Ethan pulled the person off his brother. "Derek!"

I clawed at him, but Stiles held me back, gently. Derek turned, his eyes glowing. I glared at him, trying to reach around Stiles to grab him.

"I'm going to kill you, Derek!" I shouted.

"Not before I kill Aiden." Derek said, turning to him. Ethan braced his hands on Derek's chest, holding him back.

"Hang on. What's going on? Why are you here, Derek?" Ethan asked. Aiden was brooding in a corner, wiping the blood from his face.

"More to the point, why aren't you leaving?" I hissed. Derek looked at me.

"I talked to Deaton...He told me he heard you tell Stiles _not_ to tell me Aiden was the one who broke your ribs!" Derek said, turning back to Aiden. I curled my fists.

"Derek, it was an accident! I'm fine!" I said.

"Doesn't matter. My baby sister is hurt."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Derek!"

"What's going on out here?!" Mr. Yukimura headed toward us. We turned. He looked at Derek. "Derek Hale, right? You aren't a student, you need to leave."

Derek glanced at him.

"Derek...Go home and take care of Carson..." I hissed. Derek glanced at me, then Yukimura. He curled his fists and turned to Aiden.

"This isn't over, wolf boy..." He said, and stormed out. Mr. Yukimura turned to the rest of us.

"Is there any other issues?" He asked. Aiden started for me, again. Ethan held him back.

"No, sir. Everything is fine." Ethan said.

"Good. Now, go eat, then get to class." He gave us one final look, then left.

"Come on, Aiden..." Ethan shoved his twin down the hall and around the corner. I sighed and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. Stiles touched my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Are..."

"Don't ask me again." I said. I grabbed his hand and headed for the door. "Let's go. We're skipping."

"Um...Yeah. Sure."  
~*~


	3. Chapter 3

I lead Stiles into the woods.

"Uh, okay, where are we going?" He asked, a hint of confusion and a smidgen of fear in his voice. I giggled.

"Just trust me. I'm not bringing you out here to kill you or anything." Stiles gave a short laugh.

"That's not funny." He said, seriously. I giggled.

"It's a clubhouse me and Cora had as kids. Peter and Derek built it for us so we could be near them when they went to school." I said.

"Peter. Really?" Stiles chuckled. I smirked.

"He was different as a kid." I said. "It's just over the hill."

We trekked over the rocks and logs, Stiles helping me over them. We got over and to the bottom of the hill and the clubhouse stood in front of us. Stiles eyes widened. I giggled.

"When you said clubhouse...I didn't think you meant a 'house'..." He said.

"It just has two beds, a tv and an icebox." I said. I went to the door and opened it.

"It's still big..." He said, following me inside. I slipped my bag off by the door and flopped onto one of the beds. "Careful..."

I giggled and tossed him the bottle of painkillers. "I'm fine." I said. Stiles shook his head and chuckled, tossing the bottle back to me. I set it on the box next to the bed. Stiles shifted, putting his hands in his pockets, looking around. I watched him, amused.

I shifted on the bed, moving over, and said, "Come sit down. Don't be so awkward."

Stiles looked at me and chuckled. "I'm not being awkward." He said. I slid my hand over the empty spot next to me.

"Then come sit." I said. Stiles came over to the bed as I curled up. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. I shook my head, smirking, and pulled him down. "You're being awkward, Stiles."

"Hey. No need to be rough. This is valuable merchandise." He said, smirking. I giggled.

"You're an idiot..." I said, snuggling into the pillows. Stiles shifted, turning to me. He looked at the bandage that peeked through my shirt. He lifted my shirt, lightly.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked, dropping my shirt, leaving my skin exposed. I shrugged.

"It doesn't. Those pills Deaton gave me work wonders." I said. I slid my hand over the bandage and sighed. Stiles watched me. I looked up at him.

"So...How do you know these sheets aren't completely contaminated with bacteria and/or mold?" He asked. I laughed. Stiles smirked.

"Actually, me and Cora came in and switched everything out when I got back." I said. Stiles nodded.

"Ah." He chuckled. He rested his head on the other side of my pillow, staring at the ceiling. I watched him. After a while, he turned to look at me. We smiled at each other. Stiles turned on his side. I giggled, softly.

"So...we're just going to sit here in silence for the next 5 hours?" I asked, my voice soft and low. Stiles chuckled.

"5 hours? I have a life, you know. Friends. Homework. A cop father to answer to for skipping school...Which I'm going to blame you for, by the way." He said. I giggled and poked his stomach.

"You could have said no...That's not my fault..." I giggled. Stiles grabbed my hand, gently.

"Hey. Be nice." he said. I giggled and poked him with my other hand. He grabbed my other hand and pulled me to him. I squeaked. "Damn. Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He rested his hand on the bandage, lightly. I covered his hand and smiled, slightly amused.

"Stiles. I'm fine. I'm not the delicate flower you think I am." I giggled.

"'Delicate flower'?" He chuckled. I smirked and shrugged. Stiles chuckled and slid his hand over my side, to my back. I sucked my lower lip into my mouth, gently, and stared up at him. He still had one of my wrists in his hand. He let my hand go and I rested both my hands, cradled against his chest.

"So...What now?" I breathed, the space between us getting smaller.

"Now..." I nodded and giggled, softly. Stiles smiled and leaned in closer. I inhaled, my breath hitching.

"Stiles...Will you just kiss me already?" I said. Stiles chuckled...Then kissed me. I expected it, but at the same time, I was surprised. Stiles pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. My hands spread open on his chest and slid them to his shoulders. Stiles slid his hand into my hair and slid his other arm around me, completely wrapping around my waist. I giggled.

"You know...Derek would kill you if he caught us..." I said.

"And I'm leaving." Stiles moved to get up. I laughed.

"Stiles!" He chuckled. I shifted, laying flat on my back. Stiles moved closer, hovering over me. I pressed my hands, gently, against his chest. Stiles leaned down, resting his elbows on either side of my head. I bit my lip. Stiles chuckled and kissed me again.

I slid my hands up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair. Stiles took very good care not to press down on my ribs. He slid a hand down and rested it on my hip. Stiles deepened the kiss and I threaded my fingers in his hair. After a while of kissing, Stiles shifted and started kissing along my jaw and down my neck. I tiled my head back and sighed, contently.

Stiles slipped his hand under my shirt and up. My eyes snapped open, glowing a bright red. I let out a small gasp and sat up, quickly, pushing Stiles off. I kept my head turned away from him. Stiles shifted.

"Callie...Callie, I'm sorry. I just...Got excited...Callie." Stiles said, concern and worry in his voice. He touched my shoulder. I turned to him, my eyes back to normal. I gave him a soft smile. "Callie, I'm sorry."

"No, Stiles...You didn't do anything." I said, shifting to face him. I took his hand, gently. "It's just...I've had issues in the past and..."

"Like... _Issues_? Or...?"

"No. No. Nothing like that. I just...Got really serious with a guy really fast...It didn't end well." I looked at him. "I just don't want that again."

"Oh." Stiles looked a little put off.

"Stiles, I like you...A lot." I said. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "I've had bad experiences before. With you...I want something different."

Stiles smiled. "Oh, well, good. I thought you were breaking up with me." He said. I giggled, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. Stiles smirked. I covered half of his face with my hand for a moment, then slid my hand to his cheek. I leaned in and kissed him, deep and slow.

"So...Do you want to stay here a little longer?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. We can." He said. Stiles slid his arms around my waist. I giggled and slid my arms around his neck. Stiles leaned in and kissed me.  
~*~  
Eventually, we had fallen asleep in each others arms. By the time we had woken up, it was dark. I had put my phone on silent a long while ago, but it was lit up when I woke up. Somehow, I had ended up on the outside of the bed, curled into Stiles. I yawned and reached for my phone on the box.

"Hello?" I answered, sleepily. I slid a hand through my hair, yawning.

"* _CALANDRA ROSEMARIE HALE!_ *" Derek screamed so loud, I held my phone away from my ear and it woke Stiles. He jumped and sat up, quickly.

"Derek...Calm down." I said, sitting up.

"* _DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ *" He screamed. I sighed.

"Derek, I'm fine. I'm at the clubhouse. I fell asleep." I said.

"*Are you with Stiles?*" I sighed.

"What does it matter? I'll be home soon."

"*You need to be here 3 hours ago...Cora is back...*" I stood so fast, I think I made Stiles dizzy.

"What happened? Is she ok?" I asked, worry in my voice. Stiles looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked, touching my arm. Derek sighed.

"*The hunters clipped her. Silver. She's at Deaton's. I'm heading over there now.*" Derek said.

"I'll be there." I hung up and scrambled to get my things.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Stiles asked, standing.

"Cora. Hunters got her. She's hurt." I said.

"Oh...Wow. Um, I'll drive you." He said, grabbing his bag.

"No. I have the Camero. I'll get there faster." I said.

"Okay, then I'll go with you." He said. I turned to him and rested a hand on his chest.

"Stiles...I appreciate it...But this is between me and my family. I need to go alone." I said. I gave him a small smile and kissed him. He put his hands on my waist and kisses me back. I held his face as I kissed him. We broke apart and smiled at each other. I slid my thumbs over his bottom lip while I bit my own. I giggled and said,"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?" He chuckled. I giggled and nodded. I kissed him again and took off out the door.  
~*~  
I drove the Camero so fast, I was surprised I didn't get pulled over. I pulled up in front of the hospital and saw Derek's truck was already there. I parked and ran in. Derek was standing in the lobby with Peter sitting in a chair, his elbows on his knees.

"Where is she?" I asked. Derek looked at me. Suddenly, there was a loud, blood curdling scream. I jumped and turned to the hall that led to the exam room. Derek glanced over as well, sighing and resting his forehead on his fist, his arms folded. I started for the hall.

"Callie, don't." Peter said. I turned and glared at him.

"She's my sister. My _twin_! Screw you, Peter!" I hurried back and stopped, dead in my tracks, in the doorway. Cora was lying on the table, her leg cut open and her side as well. My mouth hung open in shock. Deaton looked up.

"Callie. You need to leave. Now." He said. I couldn't move. I was looking at my sister, my twin, my other half, laying on a table, cut open and bleeding. Cora turned her head to me. Half of her face was covered with cuts.

"Cora..." I squeaked, tears in my voice and in my eyes. Cora whimpered and reached her hand out for me. I started for her, but Deaton stopped me. I looked at him.

"Callie. Please." Deaton pushed me, gently, out the door, then shut and locked it. I stood there, outside the door, in shock. Cora had always been so strong. It killed me to see her in that state. It took a while, but it hit me all at once, and it hit me hard. I screamed, holding my stomach and slid down the wall, collapsing into tears.

"Callie." I looked up. Peter came over to me.

"NO! No! Don't start with me, Peter!" I shouted. Peter came over to me, hauling me up and holding me tight. I fought him for a moment, but he never loosened his grip. Finally, I gave up and sobbed into his chest.

"She's going to be okay, Callie. She's strong. She's going to make it." He said. The way he spoke to me, I had never heard him speak so soft, so kind, to anyone. I continued to sob, for what seemed like hours. After a while, I quieted, sniffling softly. Peter looked down at me. He lifted my chin and wiped my face.

"Where-Where's Carson?" I asked, sniffing.

"She's asleep in the car." I nodded.

"I'm going to take her home...Call-Call me when Cora's..." I chocked on my words. Peter nodded.

"I will. Promise." Peter said. I nodded. Peter kissed my forehead and walked me back out to the lobby. I went to Derek and he took out his keys from his pocket, handing them to me. I took them, wiping my face.

"Callie..." Derek said. I looked at him. "She's going to be ok."

I sighed and nodded. Derek pulled me into a tight hug. I let out a small sob, burying my face into his chest. I felt Derek press his face into my hair and felt wetness. I looked up at him. Faint tear stains marked his face.

"Derek." I reached up, but he took my hands in his.

"Take Carson and go home. I don't want her seeing Cora like this." He said. I nodded. Derek kissed my hands then I went out to the car. I got in, sat back and sighed, then took off.  
~*~  
The next day, I woke to find Cora had come home. She was laying on the lounge, propped up with pillows and her leg on the arm.

"Cora!" I exclaimed, rushing to her. Cora turned her head and smiled, weakly.

"Callie." She wheezed. I took her hand, tears in my eyes, hurt from seeing her like this, but happy she was alive and home.

"God. What happened to you?" I asked, touching the bandages on the left side of her face.

"The hunters emptied a whole clip of silver bullets into her." I turned. Derek stood, facing out the window, his arms crossed.

"Derek." He turned.

"Go. You'll be late for school." He said.

"I'm not going to school. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving Cora." I said.

"Yes, you are. You don't show up, people start asking questions. It only takes once." Derek said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Callie...Go...I'll be fine." Cora said, weakly. I turned. "Go. Derek can take care of me."

I chewed my lip. I looked at Derek. "You had better call me if something happens..."

He nodded. "I will."  
~*~  
It took me a while to force myself to get into the car and drive to school. I walked in and realized it was already 4th period. I walked into the classroom.

"Miss Hale. Late again? Let's not make this a routine." Mr. Yukimura said. I sighed, not responding, and took my seat. Stiles and Aiden watched me. I ignored them and the others, auto piloting through all my classes, until the end of the day. I was at the Camero, my hand on the key in the hole, when I felt someone's hand on mine. I looked up.

"Callie." It was Stiles. "How is Cora?"

"She's..." I croaked. I hadn't spoken all day, so my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat. "She's not good. She had a body full of silver for 3 hours before Deaton picked her up."

I tried not to cry, but tears still slid down my cheeks. Stiles hugged me tight. I sniffed, burying half my face in his chest.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." He said, softly. I sniffed and pulled away, wiping my face.

"I need to get home." I said, opening the door.

"Hey, Callie. Listen...Um...Not trying to be insensitive here. I know you should be home with Cora. But..Uh...There's this party tonight. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Issac, the whole gang is going..." He slid his hand through his hair. "I was hoping...You would go with me?"

I smiled, lightly. "I have to get home. But you'll have your answer tonight."

He looked confused.

"Meet me at the clubhouse at 6:30." I said. He chuckled.

"Isn't that my answer?" He asked. I giggled.

"If I'm there, you have you're answer." I said. I squeezed his hand, gently, and kissed him. "Bye, Stiles."

Stiles smiled and nodded, stepping back as I got in the car. I gave him a small wave and pulled out. I hadn't seen Aiden watching us. As I drove away, Stiles watched me. He turned to go to his Jeep and jumped. Aiden was staring him down with a death glare. Stiles looked around, then ran to his car, jumped in and took off.  
~*~  
I got home, hurrying up to our loft, and told Cora about my possible date with Stiles.

" _Stiles_?" Cora giggled, softly. "Stiles Stilinski asked you out?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I really want to go...But I don't want to leave you." I chewed my lip and watched my twin. Cora smiled, lightly, and touched my hand.

"Calico..." Cora said, using my nickname. "It's not like you're leaving me alone and helpless. Derek, Peter and Carson are here. Go. After the last few years, you deserve to have a little fun."

"Are you sure, Cora? I feel like I'm abandoning you and..." Cora gripped my hand. I looked at her. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow-gold.

"Callie. Go. I don't want you to have your night ruined because of me. Go and have fun." Her eyes turned back to normal. I nodded and smiled. Cora smiled. "Go get ready."  
~*~  
Stiles was waiting at the clubhouse for me, inside. When he heard the door open, he assumed it was me. He smiled and stood. He went to the door and saw it open, but no one inside. He went to the door and looked out.

"You'd better leave Callie alone, Stiles." Stiles jumped, turning and tripping out the door. He groaned and looked up as a figure emerged from the darkened doorway. It was Aiden.

"Aiden? What are you doing here?" Stiles said, getting up. Aiden grabbed his shirt, turned and pinned Stiles to the wall. " _OKAY_! Okay, okay. Look...Aiden..."

"Leave Callie alone. Understand?" He growled.  
~  
I was walking toward the clubhouse, a smile on my face. When I looked up and saw Aiden holding Stiles against the wall, I curled my fists and sped toward them. I slammed into Aiden, tackling him to the ground. I struggled with him for a moment, then Stiles pulled me off him.

"Hey! Callie! Calm down." I turned to him and rested my hands on his chest.

"Are you okay? He didn't punch you or anything, did he?" I asked.

"You never gave me a chance. "Aden said, getting up. My face turned to one of pure irritation. "Move, Callie. I just want to rip his throat out."

I spun around, punching Aiden so hard, he flew backwards, hitting a tree.

"I am _SO SICK_ of you intruding on my private life! You're not in it anymore! So just leave me the hell alone, Aiden!" I screamed. I started for him, but Stiles held me back.

"Hey. Hey. Forget him. Let's just go." He said. I glared at Aiden.

"Interfere again, and I promise you, you'll never see her again." I hissed. Stiles dragged me away, while Aiden held his nose, groaning in pain. Stiles dragged me to his Jeep and held me against it.

"Hey." He cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "Are you okay? You shouldn't have tackled him like that. You might have re broken your ribs again."

He placed his hand high on my side. I took his hand from my face, holding it.

"Stiles...I need to be honest with you. I know I said I wasn't a wolf...But Cora IS my twin. I might not be a full wolf, but I have the strength, the rapid healing...My ribs are fine. But they really didn't get set properly. It takes me at least a day to 12 hours for me to heal, but I heal quick." I said. I lifted my shirt. The bruising had long since faded. I took his hand and pressed it against my ribs.

"Hey..." When I showed no pain, he looked at me. I bit my lip.

"Still want to go out with me?" I asked, chewing my lip. Stiles looked at me for a moment, then smiled and chuckled.

"If I can handle half the people I know being full on wolves...I think I'm okay with dating a girl who has wolf like attributes." He said. I giggled as he kissed me. "Come on. We have a party to get to."  
~*~  
We got to the party, pulling up in front of Lydia's house.

"You didn't tell me it was at Lydia's house..." I said, looking at him.

"What? It's just Lydia." Stiles said, parking and getting out. I got out.

"Yeah. The same Lydia who's messing around with Aiden." I said.

"Okay..." Stiles rounded the car and came to me. "What's going on with you and Aiden? Why do you care what he thinks?"

I sighed. "You...Remember when I told you I got too serious with a guy too fast?"

He nodded. "Yeah...?"

I gave him a look. Slowly, realization came over him.

"Oh. _OH_!" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. He was my first...And only, till about two years ago." I said. Stiles slid his hand through his hair and sighed.

"So...Do you still have...Feelings...For him?" He asked.

"What?! NO! No. Stiles, I promise you. I mean...I still care for the kid. I always will. But my feelings for him died when we did." I said. I moved closer to him, resting my hands on his chest. "Stiles?"

"I believe you. I trust you. Just...HE seems to still have feelings for you..." He said.

"He's just being Aiden. I still have something he wants and I won't let him have it...that's all. He's just butthurt." I said. Stiles sighed. "Stiles...Please. Don't worry about Aiden. I like _YOU_. I want _YOU_..."

"I like you too, Callie." He said, putting his hands on my side. I smiled and pressed against him, lightly, pushing him against his car. Stiles chuckled, amused. I giggled, sliding my hands up his chest. I smirked and kissed him, deep and slow. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. We broke apart and looked at each other.

"So...Can we go party now?" I asked, wiggling against him, excited. I giggled. Stiles smirked, amused, and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." He took my hand and we walked up to the door. We pushed our way through the crowd and out to the patio.

"So remind me...Why is Lydia throwing a party, random as hell?" I asked as Stiles got us drinks. He laughed. I smiled and giggled, taking my drink from Stiles. He shrugged.

"Spring break party?" He said.

"Spring break is 3 weeks away..." I said, sipping my drink.

"Yeah. But any excuse to throw a party." He said. I giggled and moved closer to him. He smiled. We leaned in, but got interrupted.

"Stiles!" Stiles turned and I moved away, slightly. Scott and Kira came toward us.

"Scott. Hey." Stiles said, smiling. They did their little handshake and Scott slipped something into his hand. "Thanks...Hey, Kira."

"Hey, Stiles." Kira looked at me. "Uh...Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Callie, this is Kira Yukimura. Kira, Callie Hale." Stiles said. We smiled at each other and shook hands.

"You're a kitsune." I said. The 3 of them looked at me in shock. I looked at them. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Kira asked.

"I have the vision of a wolf." I said. Scott looked at me in shock.

"I thought you weren't a wolf" He said.

"I'm not. But I have all the abilities." I said. "Hearing, quck healing, strength, vision...I _am_ a Hale, after all."

Stiles chuckled and slid an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled. Scott watched his best friend and was surprised and thrilled to see him look so happy. I giggled, softly. We looked at Scott and Kira. They both looked at us, giving us knowing looks and smirks.

"So..." Stiles started. Scott chuckled.

"Callie, how's Cora? I...Heard what happened..." Scott asked. I tensed and looked away. Stiles tightened his hold on me.

"She's...Doing good. She didn't die, so..." I said.

"Callie, I'm sorry..." Scott said, sympathetically. I shook my head, turning back to face him, and smiled, lightly.

"It's fine. She's strong. She'll get better." I said. Stiles pressed his face into my hair, slightly and briefly. I turned my head toward him, slightly.

"Enough sad stuff. Time for fun." Stiles said.  
~  
I spent most of the night with Stiles, Scott and Kira, just sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. At one point, Stiles and Scott disappeared for a while, but the resurfaced eventually. When they did, Scott and Kira took off to dance. I snuggled back against, Stiles and watched them.

After a while, Stiles looked down at me and said, "You wanna dance?"

I looked up at him and giggled, nodding. "Yes!"

We got up and I pulled Stiles to the crowd. We found a good spot and turned my back to Stiles, leaning against him. Stiles wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me flush up against him. I giggled and turned my head to the side, looking at him. Stiles moved his head down, so he was looking at me. Our noses touched and we laughed as he swayed with me as I swayed with the music. I slid my hands over his and bit my lip. As we danced, our lips played with each other, sliding over each other, ever so slightly, but not entirely touching.

When the song changed, I turned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist, slipping his fingers under my shirt, slightly. I giggled and pulled my head back, slightly, laughing. I looked at Stiles. He smirked and leaned in. I giggled and put my head down, slightly, not letting him kiss me.

Stiles smirked and rested his forehead against mine. I giggled and rested a hand along his jaw and a hand on his neck. I felt one of his hands slide back and up, pulling me closer by my hip in his other hand. We swayed from side to side, our bodies melting into each other. I bit my lip, sliding my hands into his hair, moving my face as close as I could. Suddenly, something came over us. It wasn't too clear who it hit first, but we both looked at each other and we both knew we had the same thought.

"You...Want to get out of here?" He asked. I bit my lip, giggling and smirking, and nodded. Stiles smirked and laced our fingers and pulled me out of the crowd, out of the house and to his car. We got in and took off.  
~  
We didn't go face, but we went far enough. Stiles parked his Jeep on the side of the road by the woods. He turned off his car and turned to me. I giggled and climbed into the backseat. Stiles chuckled and followed me. I laid on my back and Stiles hovered over me, inserting himself between my legs. I rested my hands on his chest, sliding them up and into his hair as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, arching against him, as he slid his hands up my sides and up my arms, pulling my hands out of his hair and pinning them above my head, gently.

I sighed contently as Stiles kissed down my neck, keeping one hand on my wrists and sliding the other down to slip under my shirt. He pushed it up, slowly, sliding his thumb over my stomach. I shivered and exhaled, sharply. I pulled an arm out from his grasp, then the other. I reached down and pulled his shirt up and off. I tossed it into the front seat. With his shirt gone, Stiles made quick of mine. He pulled me closer and kissed me, passionately. I sighed into the kiss, sinking my hands into his hair, tugging at it gently.

Stiles moved and again began to kiss down my neck and across my chest. I looked down and saw strange markings on his back. I blinked, confused.

"What is that?" I asked. Stiles looked up at me. I slid my fingers over the marks. He looked over his shoulder.

"Oh. Uh..." He started.

"It looks like you got struck like lighting..." I said.

"Yeah. Happened when I was a kid." He said. I giggled and slid a hand through his hair.

"Well...Aren't you special?" I said. Stiles smirked. I giggled as he came back up and kissed me. I placed my hands on his cheeks, slowly sliding them down, over his shoulders, down his back and around to the front. We broke apart and Stiles looked down, watching me as I undid his belt and jeans. We looked at each other. Stiles leaned in, sliding his hand down and pulling my skirt off. My heart started pounding and my breath quickened.

Stiles smirked and kissed down my neck, pulling me closer. I pushed his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers and me in my bra and panties. Things started to get hot and heavy...Too hot and heavy for me.

"Wait...Stiles..." I said. Stiles looked at me.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, worried and concerned.

"Do you...You know...Have something?" I asked, chewing my lip. Stiles blinked.

"I...Don't know?..." Stiles reached up front, digging through his glove compartment. Stiles mumbled to himself as he tore through his car. Finally, he sat back and sighed. "I don't...I'm sorry."

I shifted and sighed. Stiles looked down at me.

"We...Still can...?" I shook my head.

"No, I...I had...A scare before. I don't want to risk it." I said. Stiles nodded and looked away. I bit my lip. "Stiles..."

"No. No. It's ok. I understand, Callie. Really." He said. He pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me. He smiled and cupped my cheek. "Besides...I'm sure Derek would kill me if we had sex..."

We both laughed. We pressed our foreheads together and sighed. I looked at him, sliding a finger over his lips.

"It's late. I should get home." I said. Stiles nodded and kissed me, deeply. Then we put ourselves together and took off.  
~*~  
Stiles pulled up in front of my building. I turned to him as he leaned in. I rested a hand on his jaw and on his shoulder.

"So...It's the weekend..." He said. I giggled.

"Yeah...And?" I said. Stiles smirked and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back.

"And...I wanted...To know...If...We can...Go to...Lunch...Tomorrow?" He said, between kisses. I giggled.

"Mmm...Lunch? What...About...Dinner?" I said, between kisses. Stiles chuckled.

"Dinner...And a...Movie? At...Mine?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sounds...Good..." We kept kissing for a while. "Stiles...Stiles...I...Need to...Go."

"Yeah...Yeah. I know..."

"No...Really...This is me...Leaving..." I giggled. Stiles kissed me one more time. I slid my thumb over his bottom lip and smiled. "I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles."

"Promise?" I giggled and got out. Stiles rolled down the window as I shut the door. "Good night, Callie."

"Good night, Stiles." I smiled and went inside.  
~*~


	4. Chapter 4

I got up to our loft and found Cora was still awake.

"Cors? You should be asleep. It's 1:30 in the morning." I said, taking off my jacket and going to her.

"I wanted to hear how your date went." She said, shifting. I sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Cora gave me a look. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm feeling better. The cuts healed." She said. I nodded. "Now...Tell me about your date..."

I giggled. "It was fun. We...Ditched early..." I blushed, slightly, and smiled.

"Calico...You didn't...Sleep with him?" Cora asked. I looked at her.

"I almost did." I said.

"Callie!"

"I didn't!"

"Do you really want to repeat Aiden?"

"It's not going to happen again, Cora. I've learned my lesson." I said.

"You know Derek would kill Stiles if he found out..." She said.

"What? If he got me pregnant or if he slept with me?"

"Either. Both!" I sighed. "Calico...I just want you to be careful."

"I am. He didn't have anything, so I said no."

"Good."

"Cors, you should get some sleep." I said. Cora nodded, giving him a small smile. I hugged her, gently. "Night."

"Night." I got up, going to the small room off to the side. She was sleeping, soundly, in her bed. I smiled, bending down to check on her. She clung to her stuffed wolf, her face buried in it. I giggled and moved her face, gently. She whined and moved her face back.

"Carson Nicole..." I shook my head and smiled. I kissed her cheek and tucked her blanket around her. I smoothed back her hair and left.  
~*~  
The next morning, my good mood from last night was shattered by 4 words.

"Aiden is coming over!?" I shouted. " _Why?!_ "

"I might not have seen Carson again! I understand how he feels. He's almost died once or twice without seeing her!"

"It's not your choice, Cora!"

"Well, it's too late! He's coming tonight and Peter and Derek are okay with it."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Then you'll just have to stay." She said, crossing her arms. I growled, clenching my teeth and curling my fists.  
~  
8:30 rolled around and there was still no sign Aiden.

"I told you, Cora. He's not going to show." I got up and started for my room, when someone knocked on the door. I turned.

"You were saying?" Cora said. I rolled my eyes and went to the door. I slid it open, wide, to let Aiden in, but it wasn't Aiden.

"Stiles!" I pulled the door closed, leaving enough space for my head to peek out. "What-What are you doing here?"

"Um, you never showed up for dinner..." Stiles said. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"God...Stiles...I'm so sorry. I completely spaced." I said, looking at him and biting my lip.

"It's okay. We can still do a movie?" He said. I glanced back at Carson, who was coming out of her room.

"Um...This...Isn't the best time. I..."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I tensed. Stiles' eyes widened. I closed my eyes and sighed. Carson, my 5 year old daughter, wiggled her way between me and the door, forcing me to open it. "Mommy, come play with me. Who's this?"

She looked up at Stiles. Stiles looked down at her. I watched them both, chewing my nail. Finally, Stiles bent down to her. She hugged my leg, watching Stiles.

"Hi." He said. Carson hugged my leg tighter. I smoothed my hand over her hair, holding the back of her head.

"Who are you? Mommy said not to trust strangers..." Carson said.

"Well, I'm not really a stranger. I know your mom. We're friends." Stiles said. Carson eyed him.

"Why you haven't come here before?" She asked. Stiles chuckled.

"We're new friends. Is that okay?" He asked. Carson sniffed at him, then looked at me. I nodded. Carson looked at Stiles.

"Ok. You can be friends." She said. Stiles chuckled and looked up at me. I still had a worried look on my face. "Mommy..."

I looked down. Carson held her arms up. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Stiles, this isn't the best time." I said, starting to close the door.

"Callie, wait." Stiles stopped the door. "Can we please talk about this?"

I watched him for a moment, then sighed, turned around and walked into the loft. Stiles followed me, shutting the door.

"Baby, go play with Aunt Cora and Uncle Derek." I said, putting her down.

"But, Mommy..."

"Go, Carson..." Carson pouted and stomped away. Stiles chuckled.

"She really is your daughter." He said. I looked at him.

"It's not funny, Stiles." I went to the other side of the room, looking out the window. Stiles followed me. He put his hands on my waist.

"Hey, Callie. I..."

"Don't. Just...Don't. Okay?" I said, moving away.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Hey. Look at me..."

He took my hand, gently, pulling and turning me to him. I looked at him.

"Stiles...Don't make this drag on more than it needs to." I said. He looked confused. "I have a kid. You're freaked out. So just...Tell me it's over and walk out the door, ok?"

"You really think I'd do that?" Stiles looked hurt. I shrugged.

"It's happened before." I said. Stiles leaned in, but I moved away. "Don't. Derek..."

We glanced at Derek, who was staring at Stiles, arms crossed, pissed off yet calm look on his face. I could only imagine he was planning how to kill him and hide his body.

Stiles turned to me. "Callie, I don't care if you have a kid. that's not why I fell...In...To...Like with you...?" Stiles said, slowly, trying to save himself.

I blinked. "Stiles..."

Before the conversation got serious, the door opened...And Aiden walked in.

"God...No...Not now.."

"Daddy!" Stiles turned. Carson ran to Aiden. Aiden smiled and caught her as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh, my little Nikki." He said, holding her tight.

"Aiden...Is her dad." Stiles said, staring in shock. I chewed my lip and watched, waiting for the blood and carnage.

"I told you he was my first..." I said. Aiden looked at me and Stiles. he wasn't mad, or upset, or pissed off. He was happy. Aiden nodded at Stiles, then turned his attention to the little thing he held in his arms. "Aiden..."

I went to him, taking Carson and setting her down behind me. "We need to talk...Now."

"But Mommy..."

"Carson, go play." Carson stomped her foot and growled.

"NO!"

"Carson!" I shouted, slightly glancing at her. Carson's eyes turned gold and she stomped away. Aiden sighed.

"Callie..." I gripped his arm and pulled him to the side.

"You cannot torment me like you have been and expect me to be ok with you being back in my daughter's life."

" _OUR_...Daughter's life." Aiden said. I glared at him.

"Either way...You need to prove to me that you deserve to be here. I've been alone for the last two years. You don't just get to come back." I said. Aiden sighed.

"Callie, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You can't just sat you're sorry and expect things to be okay! You can stay tonight, but you better start proving you deserve to be back." I said. I walked away. Aiden sighed and went to Carson. I stood by the window, my arms wrapped around myself. Stiles came over to me.

"Callie." I turned and sighed.

"Stiles, look..."

"Callie, I don't care." He said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"That you have a kid? That it's with Aiden? I don't care." He said, smiling. I smiled, relieved. Stiles rested his hands on my waist. I slid my hands over his arms.

"Aiden is going to be around a lot more often now." I said. "Stiles, I don't feel anything for him. If anything, I'm pissed at him."

"I know. I trust you. I believe you." He said. He pulled me closer and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Callie, I'll leave if you want me to. I understand."

I sighed and pulled back, looking up at him.

"Stiles, I want you to stay. I really do. But it's just not a good time. It's too much family drama right now." I said. He nodded.

"I understand." He said, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I smiled, lightly.

"Rain check on that date?" I said, moving closer to him, tugging on his belt loops. Stiles smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah. Definitely." He said. I giggled and kissed him softly, Stiles kissed me back. I heard a low growl and looked over Stiles' shoulder, glaring at Derek. He stood, legs slightly apart, arms crossed, his eyes fixed on Stiles. Stiles glanced back at Derek and chuckled, looking back at me. "He really hates me doesn't he?"

I giggled. "I think he hates Aiden more...But you're right up there." I said. We both chuckled.

"Alright. I'll get out of your hair." Stiles said. I laced our fingers and we went to the door. I opened the door and Stiles walked out, then turned to me. "I'll call you."

I nodded. "Ok. Goodnight, Stiles."

"Goodnight, Callie." Stiles kissed me, long and deep, then left. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and smiled. I shut the door and turned to everyone. Carson ran up to me.

"Mommy! Mommy, can we go out? I want to run. I'm bored! And I misseded Daddy. And I want to run. With you and Daddy. Please Mommy? I want to run. Also with Uncle Derek and Auntie Cora. And..."

Carson! Carson. Baby. I understand." I giggled, sliding my hand over her mouth lightly and briefly. She stopped talking and smiled, folding her hands behind her back and turning from side to side.

"Peese, Mommy?" She asked, using her baby voice. I giggled.

"Well, Auntie Cora is still hurt. She can't come." I said, picking her up.

"Uncle Derek?" She asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You have to ask Derek, Carsy." I said, carrying her over to the group.

"Uncle Derek! You has to come with us! " She said, sitting up and crossing her arms, pouting. Derek cracked and smiled, laughing.

"Alright, Carson." He said, using her nickname. Carson giggled and clapped.

"Daddy, you're coming too right?" She asked, reaching for him. I looked at Aiden, unhappy, but handed Carson to him nonetheless. Aiden took her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, baby girl. Of course." He said, smiling. Carson made a happy growl and wiggled out of Aiden's arms, running to the door.   
~*~


	5. Chapter 5

We left the loft at around 9ish and got back close to 3:30. Aiden carried a sleeping Carson up to the loft. Derek trudged to his own room, collapsing on the bed, passing out the second his head hit the pillow. I went into my room, changed quickly, then followed Aiden as he put Carson down. I changed her out of her dirtied, torn up clothes and put on comfy pjs. Aiden then picked her up as I pulled back the covers and he laid her down. I handed her her stuffed wolf. Even in her sleep, she knew her stuffed wolf. She growled at me and snatched it from my hand, burying her face in its stomach. Me and Aiden chuckled. Aiden draped the blankets over her, tucking her in. We each kissed her cheek, told her we loved her, then left the room quietly.

"You know...I really missed that..." Aiden said as I went to the little mini fridge in the corner. I sighed.

"Aiden..." I said, opening the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I closed the door and turned to him.

"What? I can't say I miss my family?"

"I'm not your family. WE are not your family...Only Carson is." I said, downing the water.

"We _used_ to be a family...The three of us..." He said, coming over to me. I put a hand, firmly, on his chest.

"Aiden...Don't. I will not hesitate to hurt you...Badly." I said.

"Callie...You cannot tell me you don't feel what I do...Me being back here...Us all together again...Don't you miss it?" He asked, putting his hands on my hips, lightly.

"Yes. I miss it. I also miss the old Aiden. The Aiden who wasn't a dick. You hurt me Aiden. Worst of all, you hurt my daughter."

" _OUR_ daughter, Callie!"

"It doesn't matter!" I said, pulling away from him. "You left. For two years, you weren't there. I don't care what your excuse is. You don't just up and leave your family, your daughter, her mother, whom you claimed to love..." Aiden sighed.

"I told you why I left..."

"And I do believe I just told you, I don't care." I looked at him and said, quietly, "You still left."

"And I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well...Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." I said. I pushed past him, going to the window. Aiden followed me.

"You cannot keep me from my daughter, Callie." He said, with a low growl. I smirked.

"I thought she was _OUR_ daughter?" I said. Aiden roared and tugged my arm, making me turn to him. I jumped, startled, as Aiden pressed me against the window.

"Don't start with that, Callie." Aiden said, his teeth showing, eyes glowing and claws out. "I left to protect you. I left to make sure you two would be safe. I didn't leave because I didn't care or because I stopped loving you. So don't you _DARE_ accuse me of leaving for the wrong reasons."

My heart pounded. I wanted to slam him so bad. All I wanted in that instant was to throw him around the room, maybe toss him out the window. But I held it in, my only thought being that my daughter would hate me if she saw me hurting her father. I curled my fists, my claws digging into my palms. I shoved Aiden back. Aiden quickly recovered and came at me again. Before I could move to push him back again, he grabbed my upper arms, pulled me to him and kissed me. He kissed me for a long while and I tried not to let myself sink back into the old days and kiss him back.

The second he left me go, I slapped him. Hard. So hard, I left a hand print and claw marks in his cheek, bleeding slightly. He looked at me. My eyes filled with tears, but my face was one of pure hatred and anger. I was ready to let go. To wail on him. Scream and shout. Flip tables and chairs and couches. Throw things out the window, break stuff. I had such a rush and mixture of emotions, I didn't know what to do. Aiden saw it on my face and was ready to deflect any move I made against him.

Finally, I said, "Get out."

I had said it, so cruel, so harsh. So cold. Aiden's expression changed instantly. From one of anger, but wanting, irritation, but love. To one of shock and awe. He had seen me fly off the handle one too many times in the past. He assumed that's what would happen now. But I controlled myself. For the sake of my daughter.

"I said... _Get_... _Out_..." I hissed. A low, resonating growl growing in my throat. Aiden glanced back at Carson's room, then looked at me, then went to the door and left. I rushed to the door, dead bolting it and making sure Aiden couldn't get back in. I started breathing heavily, slowly losing control. I growled then whimpered, sinking to my knees, covering my arms over my head. I dug my claws into my palms and they bled profusely. I whimpered and hot tears slid down my cheeks.

My breath got heavier and heavier. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to gain the control that was slipping. I thought of Derek and Cora. Of Peter and my mother. Carson. My older sister, Laura. My father. Nothing. Suddenly, Stiles appeared. I exhaled and my head shot up. My eyes turned and icy blue, then a bright gold. I saw him, in my mind. That stupid smirk that made me smile and giggle. The awkward, gangly walk he had. His eyes were bright and happy. A bright light shone behind him as he walked toward me. He stopped and smiled at me. My heart slowly stopped pounding and my breath regulated. His smile widened and he pulled a rose from his pocket. He held it up to his nose, smelling it, briefly. Then he looked at me and held it toward me.

*It's okay.* I heard him say. *You can control this.*

I closed my eyes and breathed in, deeply, then slowly let it out. Slowly, I felt a cool liquid fill my body, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I closed my eyes and let it take me. I kept hearing his voice over and over in my head. 'It's okay. You can control this.' Over and over and over. Slowly, I opened my eyes and the rage was gone. So was Stiles. I had a sense of peace about me, I hadn't had since I gave birth to Carson. Immediately, my thoughts raced back to the memory...  
~*~  
Screaming echoed through the house. Ethan and Cora paced outside the room I was in. Aiden and a nurse Aiden hired were in the room with me. Aiden gripped my hand, wiping the sweat from my face and I writhed in pain.

"Okay. The baby is almost here." The nurse said. I looked at her.

"What? N-No. He can't come yet. I-I have to wait for Derek. No, we have to wait for Derek!" I shouted. Before the nurse could answer, I let out a blood curdling scream as my contractions got worse. My claws extended and dug into Aiden's hand, deep. Aiden winced.

"Baby, come on. You can get through this. You've got this, Callie." Aiden purred into my ear, kissing my temple. I whimpered and tossed my head from side to side.

"AIDEN, MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. "GET HIM OUT!"

"Okay, we have to do this now." The nurse said, getting into position. "Okay, Callie...Push!"

I screamed and pushed as hard as I could. 10 minutes later, the baby was breeched and was only out to his knees.

"Callie, you need to push harder." The nurse said. I whimpered, completely exhausted, shaking my head.

"No...No I can't." I said, barely audible.

"Callie...He's going to die. You need to push to get him out." Aiden said. I looked at him. Tears were welling in his eyes at the thought of losing his first born son. I bit my lip and gathered every bit of strength I had left.

"We just need one more big push, Callie. Come on, honey. Push!" The nurse shouted. I howled as I pushed. It seemed to last for an hour. Everything went in slow motion. The door bursting open. Ethan and Cora rushing in, Derek right behind them. Aiden and the nurse, both chanting 'Push, push, push, push!'. The pain slowly left my body as the baby came out. Then everything went silent. I laid back, staring up at the ceiling. I saw the shadows race across the ceiling. I tilted my head forward, slightly. Aiden was in a panicked state, claws out, eyes glowing, completely wolfed out. The nurse had a look of complete terror on her face as she was bent over the baby. Derek and Ethan held fast onto Aiden's arms, holding him back from ripping the nurse apart. Then it happened.

Sounds came back, the first to my ears, was the sound of my child crying. Aiden changed, fast. He was normal and stood, watching in shock as the nurse checked the baby over. I panted softly and felt someone grab my left hand. I turned and saw Cora, my twin. I smiled at her. She smiled back, tears streaming down her face. Without speaking, she helped me sit up.

"Is-Is he okay? He's alright?" I asked, breathlessly. The nurse looked up and smiled.

" _She_  is perfect." The nurse said, handing her to me. Both me and Aiden stared at her in shock. I took the baby.

"Wh...What?" Aiden asked, stunned.

"It's a baby girl." The nurse said, taking off her bloodstained gloves. Me and Aiden looked at each other, then down at the tiny thing I held. I pulled back the blankets to look. Sure enough, I was holding my daughter. I teared up and beamed. Then looked at Aiden. He was still in shock.

"Aiden..." I said, starting to worry. I knew Aiden had his heart set on his boy. When I told him I was pregnant, he was overjoyed. When he found out he was going to have a son, he couldn't contain himself. Now that I was holding our baby girl in my arms, I was worried. Aiden stared at the baby, then looked at me. "Aiden, I...I'm sorry..."

A few more moments passed, then he smiled and kissed me, deeply, resting his forehead against mine.

"What is there to be sorry about?" He said, softly. "We have a child. A perfect, beautiful, healthy child."

I giggled, tearfully, and looked up at him. Aiden smiled and me and hugged me tight. I looked down at my daughter. The entire pregnancy, I was constantly worrying, stressing. Would today be the day Derek finally snaps and snaps Aiden's neck? Would today be the day that AIDEN snaps and snaps DEREK'S neck? Would I miscarry over the stress? Would I do something to hurt my baby and cause a miscarriage? Not once during the entire 9 and a half months did I have one moment of complete and utter peace. But as I held my daughter, my little wolf, in my arms, I was overcome with the sense of joy and relief. Complete and utter peace.  
~*~  
My mind snapped back into my body, hard. I hadn't been breathing, so I was panting. I looked around the room. It was dark. Cora slept, soundly, on the couch. Loud snoring came from Derek's room and soft, little whimper-growls came from Carson's. I sighed and leaned against the door, closing my eyes. My peace was quickly interrupted by someone pounding on the door.

"Hey! Come on! Let me in!" It was Peter. I sighed and unlocked and opened the door. "Really, Callie? I know you hate me..."

"I didn't do it on purpose, Peter...Aiden was here, as you well know..." I said, giving him a look.

"Why do you think I left?" Peter said with a quick, snarky smile. I made a face at him, then closed and locked the door again. "So...How did it go?"

He set the bags he carried down on the table, pulling out an apple and biting into it. He turned to me.

"Oh, shut up, Peter." I said, starting for my room. Peter held his arms out.

"I'm being serious. I'm a dick, but I care about my family." He said. I looked at him. "Okay, I care about you..."

"Yeah, right." I said.

"Why do you think I wasn't here? You think Derek's bad? Something happened, it would have been _ME_ burying the body, not Derek. He's protective of you girls, yeah. But I'm the one who would kill without a second thought. You know damn well Derek would hesitate, even the slightest." Peter said. I watched him as he spoke. Then I sighed.

"It was fine...Although Stiles showed up and I was sure we'd be burying at least two bodies..." I said.

"Stiles? Stiles _Stilinski_?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. God, why must you full name him and act shocked? He's not that awkward..." I said.

"Cals. He's painfully awkward...Even for me." He said, taking another bite of his apple. "So what happened? Who died?"

"No one. Aiden didn't do anything. He was just so happy to see his 'Nikki'." I said, rolling my eyes at the nickname. I hated the fact that Aiden had called her Nikki for most of her life, growing up. At one point that was all she would respond to.

Peter snickered.

"It's not funny, Peter...I almost had to be the one to bury a body tonight..." I said. I felt Peter tense and heard him as a low growl formed in his throat.

"What did he do?" Peter asked, angrily. I shook my head and waved my hand, dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, Peter." I said. "Goodnight."

I went to my room and passed out.  
~  
The next day, me and Carson went out for a walk, early in the morning. Carson skipped, hopped, danced, even cartwheeled along as I walked behind her. She would always go to far ahead, look back, see I was farther back, get scared, and run back to me. The last time she did it, she looked around the corner then bolted back to me, hugging my leg and whimpering. I giggled.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, looking down at her, smoothing her hair back.

"There's a bad man over there..." She said. I blinked, confused.

"Stay here Carson." I said. I went to the corner and glanced around. Then quickly drew back. I looked at Carson. Her eyes were glowing and her claws were out in fear. I hurried to her, taking her hand and rushing off.  
~  
I burst into the loft. Derek and Peter looked up at me, confused.

"I thought you two were going for a run?" Peter asked. I glanced at him, then shut and locked the door.

"Carson, go to your room and shut the door." I said. Carson nodded and ran to her room.

"Whoa. Whoa. What's going on, Callie?" Derek asked, coming over to me. I turned to him.

"The hunters are here." I said. Peter stood straight and Derek tensed.

"What do you mean they're here? Cora didn't tell them anything...There's no way they could have tracked her!" Derek shouted. Cora sat up on the couch, watching us, worried.

"They didn't track Cora..." I looked at the others. "They tracked Deaton..."

" ** _What!?!_** " The three shouted. I sighed and went to the couch and sat next to Cora.

"Me and Carson were out for a walk, and she went to turn a corner and she saw them. They don't play. They have a van that is fully loaded. Guns, arrows, wolfsbane by the bushel, pretty much. And they were at Deaton's animal hospital."

Peter rubbed a hand over his mouth and chin and came over to us. "They didn't track you and Carson did they?" He asked. I bit my lip, small tears pricking my eyes.

"Callie!" Derek said. I whimpered and covered my mouth.

"They almost ran us over as we were coming back here! Carson got scared! She's only 5!" I shouted, standing up and walking away.

"Jesus Christ." Peter said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Shut up, Peter! None of you have kids! You have no idea how I feel right now!" I screamed. "Carson doesn't know how to control her wolf! She's 5 years old, Peter! She got scared because she knew who they were, what they do, and why they are here! They were bound to find us eventually!"

"And how do you know they didn't follow you home?!" Peter shouted, getting in my face.

"Peter!" Derek shouted. I held my hand up to Derek, telling him to stay away. I glared at Peter.

"I don't! But we hightailed it as fast as we could, to get back home, to warn you all! I hope they didn't follow us, but if they did, I hope they kill you first." I hissed, pushing him back.

"Callie!" Cora shouted. Peter roared and wolfed out. I glared at him. He came at me and I easily picked him up and tossed him toward the balcony window. Peter went straight through.

"CALLIE!" Derek shouted. I turned to him.

"He started this, Derek! Don't put this back on me! I'm trying to protect my family and my child! I could have just run and not told you all a damn thing and let them find you! But I didn't!" I shouted. Peter roared again, picking himself out of the glass and coming back inside. I turned. "You really don't want to do this Peter..."

"Peter..." Derek warned. Peter ignored us both and came at me again. When he got close I slashed his face. Peter looked at me, blood dripping from his cheek. He growled. He grabbed my throat. He moved so fast I had no time to deflect him. I gasped and whimpered, clawing at his hand.

"PETER!" Cora and Derek screamed. Before they could move, Peter buckled and fell to the floor, releasing me. I gasped and held my throat. I went to kick him, but when I looked down, I saw Carson, blood on her face.

"Carson Nicole!" I shouted. She looked up at me, her eyes glowing with tears in them.

"He was hurting you, Mommy..." She said in a small voice. I didn't know what to say. She sniffed then ran back to her room, crying.

"Carson!..." I sighed. Derek came over and pulled me away from Peter.

"Callie. I know you have beef with Peter, but he's still our family." Derek said.

"He's blaming me for something that isn't my fault. I didn't know the hunters were here, I didn't know Carson would see them and get scared. This isn't my fault." I said.

"You're the one who got pregnant. If you never had Carson, this wouldn't have happened." Peter said, from the ground. Derek turned.

"Shut up, Peter!" I growled and lunged for him. Derek caught me and held me back.

"Keep your mouth shut about my daughter, Peter! I swear to _G_ _od_ one more thing about her comes out of your mouth! I don't care if your family! You've already killed one of my sisters! I _WON'T_ hesitate to kill you!" I screamed. Derek shoved me back.

"Callie, _ENOUGH_!" Derek said. "Go check on Carson. That should be your first priority."

I growled at Peter, then went to Carson's room. Derek sighed and went to Peter, hauling him up. Peter groaned as Derek made him put weight on his leg.

"That whole thing was uncalled for Peter. We could have handled it if the hunters did find us." Derek said.

"You should never have done anything, Peter." Cora said. Peter shook his head, wiping the blood from his face. The slashes had healed, but the blood still remained. Derek looked at him.

"Don't ever do anything like that again. Callie is right. You killed one of our sisters...Touch Callie or Carson again...And it's the last thing you'll ever do..." Derek warned.  
~  
The rest of the day, we stayed inside. And I stayed far away from Peter. By the time night came, Derek had gone through every inch of the building to make sure the hunters didn't follow us. Once we were beyond 100% positive, I went out to the store to get food. I pulled into a spot and got out.

"Callie?" I turned. Stiles was walking out of the next door 7-11, eating a burrito. I giggled and smiled.

"Hey." I said. Stiles came over to me.

"Are you okay? I haven't heard from you all day..." He said.

"Yeah. Sorry. Um...Those hunters Derek told us about?" I asked. He nodded. "Um...Yeah, they found me and Carson today."

"What? Are you both okay?" Stiles asked, concerned. I nodded and smiled, lightly, resting a hand on his arm.

"We're fine. We hightailed it out of there and went back to the loft." I said. Stiles nodded.

"That's good...How did they even know we were here?" He asked. "I thought Cora told you they were headed north?"

"Yeah well...I guess they used Cora as bait...Because they followed Deaton back." I said, looking up at him. Stiles blinked.

"Yeah, that'll do it..." He sighed. I nodded, looking down, fiddling with my keys.

"So...You're out...?" He asked. I looked up.

"Yeah. Um...Derek and Peter were worried that they might have followed me and Carson, so Derek checked the entire building like..50 times before I left. Plus Carson's hungry...A baby wolf that's hungry...I hope Derek and Cora can handle her until I get back." I giggled. Stiles chuckled.

"Well...Since you're here..." He said. I giggled. I laced our fingers and pulled him inside with me. Stiles stayed by me the whole time. His arm around my waist, always a hand on either my back, waist, in my hand. He made me feel safe. Leaving the loft to come here with not knowing where the hunters were, I feared for my brother and sister, my daughter and myself. With Stiles around, even though I knew he wasn't one of the _BEST_ fighters, I felt safe. I could see on his face he would protect me, as best he could.

I spent the better part of 2 hours walking around, mostly talking and laughing. Finally I paid for the groceries and Stiles helped me out to my car. We put the bags in the trunk and shut it.

"So...I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He said. I could tell in his voice, he was hoping I'd invite him over to spend more time together. I gave him a soft smile and touched his cheek.

"Stiles..."

"It's not a good time." He sighed. I bit my lip and pulled my hand back.

"Stiles, I'm not trying to push you away...I'm just afraid. After today, I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to do anything until I know we can handle it." I said. Stiles smiled, lightly.

"I know. I know. It's just...I dunno...I just want to see you." He said, coming closer and cupping my face. I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back, melting into it. Stiles smiled at me, then let me go, dropping his hands into mine. "So...I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you." I said. I kissed him again, then got into my car and took off.  
~*~


End file.
